The Speech
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Hannah Galassini-Mayfield's "Father's Day" speech.


Seventeen year old Hannah Galassini-Mayfield sat backstage of the school auditorium, nervously waiting to present her Father's Day speech. Of course, her speech would be a little bit different than all of the other seniors at Fort Bragg High School. At least it would be different from the standard "My Dad's my hero because he's in the Army" story. Hannah's twin sister, Alyssa, patted her on the shoulder when her name was called, "You ready sis?"

Hannah turned around and faced Alyssa, "Yes." Hannah walked out onto the stage and took the microphone from the principal. She looked out over the crowd. She had always hated talking in front of a large audience. Finally she found her parents and brother sitting not too far from the front row. Her brother, Cody, looked as board as ever but he always had that look on his face so she wasn't concerned. After both of her parents gave her a thumbs up, she took a deep breath and began her speech, "Good afternoon. My name is Hannah Galassini-Mayfield and I am here to talk about what my father means to me. I know most of the stories involve the father being in the Army and how he defends our freedom. Not that those stories aren't great, but my story is a little different. My story doesn't involve a father at all because I don't have a father. Sure I have my Uncle Alex and my Uncle Mason and my Godfather, Roland, but I grew up without a father. I'm also sure some of you won't be happy about my next confession but I don't care. I grew up with two Moms. That's right! Not one Mom. Two Moms. And no, I'm not a lesbian. I have been in a relationship with a boy for two years now. So everyone that assumes kids with gay or lesbian parents become gay themselves is not true. I didn't choose to be straight, just like my parents didn't choose to be lesbians. When I was little I thought it was their choice. And believe me, I was hoping they would change because I always received the questions like 'Why do you have two Mommies?' or 'Why don't you have a Daddy?' I always wondered that too, even though my parents had explained to me many times that sometimes two Mommies or two Daddies fall in love and get married, just like a Mommy and a Daddy. But as I grew older, I became extremely proud of the fact that I have two mothers and love them both very much. I realized I didn't need a Mom and a Dad to be who I am today. My mothers did just fine. Early in my childhood, I always wished my parents would change but now I realize neither one of them could change, even if they tried, even if they wanted to change. My Mom has defended our freedom as one of the first openly gay Lieutenant Colonels of Fort Bragg and my other Mom has worked at every youth center they've been stationed at even before us kids came along and even before the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. They have raised two daughters, my twin sister and I, and one son, my younger brother, to be loving and strong human beings. So I am proud to be an advocate for same-sex marriage and I am proud of both of my mothers. They love each other very much; they love their kids very much. Thank you and Happy Father's Day everyone."

Hannah finally put down her microphone to receive a roomful of applause. Hannah heard a loud whistle and just as she had assumed, Charlie was the one it was coming from while Nicole just silently applauded as always. Once the rest of the speeches had been given, Hannah and Alyssa went to join their parents and brother.

"Great job baby girl," said Charlie wrapping her arms around Hannah.

"Mom, I'm not a baby. We're seventeen," chuckled Hannah gesturing between herself and Alyssa.

"Hey it just seems like yesterday your mother gave birth to you girls and I had Cody," chuckled Nicole. Charlie had carried and delivered the twins while Nicole had done the same with Cody.

Just then, Hannah's boyfriend Jason approached the group, "Hey babe, that was one heck of speech!" he chuckled kissing her quickly, "Nice to see you Mrs. Mayfield, Colonel Galassini."

"Jason, I've told you, Charlie is fine," Charlie scolded lightly. She knew that Niki always preferred to be formal, mainly because of the nature of the Army, but she had always invited close friends and family to call by her first name.

Jason nodded and said, "Well I actually have to leave soon…"

"Hey we're all going out for lunch, Jason, would you like to join us?" asked Nicole.

"Are you sure Colonel? I don't want to crash a family dinner," said Jason.

"Hey anything to get me to hang out with some guys," smirked Cody.

"Cody Austin," Nicole scolded firmly.

"Hey we do lack some guy action in our house," chuckled Alyssa lightly.

"Yeah we do," smiled Hannah. And she wouldn't have life any other way.


End file.
